


痛感

by JiangYuqing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangYuqing/pseuds/JiangYuqing
Summary: 山姥切国广并没有理会对方习惯性的嘲讽语调，他认真地抬起手，用指腹摩挲着对方脸颊处的泪痕，碧绿得如同宝石般的眼睛盛满了恋慕，他从未有如此直白而大胆的时刻…这让山姥切长义有些恍惚，依稀记起了第一次见到对方时的样子。小小的、和自己有点像、也不知道为什么披着个披风…虽然有些瑟缩内敛，但却的确是、坚定执着的孩子。他抬起手挡住眼睛，无声地笑了起来。





	痛感

刀是没有痛感的，无论是折断亦或是磨损，对于他们来说都没有任何的感觉，说白了，——刀，作为一种仅用来护身杀人的利物，在千百年来，唯有漫长的、从未改变而趋近于永恒的黑夜记忆。  
而自刀剑里诞生出的付丧神，奇迹般地拥有了人身，对于过往种种的期待也终于得以实现，随而来之的正是陌生的、新奇的痛感。许多初次化形现身的刀剑在第一次出阵时也会因此而受伤，并非是大意又或是敌不过，仅仅是、对于人身的陌生和骤然接触到痛感的不适。

山姥切长义从未想过自己还能显现于世。黑暗、寂静甚至于死寂占据了他记忆的一切，连同早年那些柔软的回忆都几乎要被这种记忆所斩断了，作为一把刀来说…不，这倒也并不算奇怪的事情。但骤然出现的光明、周围人惊喜的神情和喋喋不休的问候令他感到新奇，他尝试着——像人类的婴幼儿一样迈着腿走了一步，但人身似乎远不像作为刀时一样简单，他的膝盖一软、重重地摔在了地上。  
这就是疼痛吗？他新奇地想。刀身时从未有过的感觉、却不令他烦恼…山姥切长义拒绝了急急忙忙赶紧来扶他的那些工作人员，又一次缓缓站了起来。该说到底不愧是长船派的孩子，他的礼节和镌刻在刀身里的骄矜的确分明。

留给他的适应期并不多，时之政府——也就是他现在的东家急于将这把崭新得到的刀派上用场，而刀最本能的渴望正是上战场…于是山姥切长义，作为极其罕见身份的“监察官”参与了相关的战事。他适应得很好，熟悉却又陌生的体验、将武器握在自己的手中、亲自斩杀敌军…即使是偶尔的受伤，他都未曾放在心上。  
但他的确没有想到会遇到山姥切国广…他的仿品、伪物。不，山姥切长义的的确确知道有这把刀，在时之政府待着的那些天他也见过了那把刀的本体，甚至听到了那个被人们口耳相传却无法窥见真相的传闻。理所当然的愤怒以及被遗忘的落寞席卷了他，他感到心脏一阵一阵的抽痛——又来了，作为人身时的痛感。  
他们的相处很不愉快，客观地来说就是山姥切长义对于山姥切国广的单方面挑衅和发怒。他留意到那位跟随而来的“审神者”面上的不愉快和一闪而过的恼怒，于是山姥切长义偷偷僵住了身体，琉璃色的眼瞳里出现了一种名为“无措”的神色。他怎么会不知道这样的事情呢？山姥切国广、作为被他单方面怨恨着的伪物…却有着世人的推崇和称赞，他究竟是在怨恨又还是在嫉妒呢？山姥切长义无法分清这样的区别，人身所具有的一切都太陌生了。

不知是出于何种心态地，在那次活动结束后，山姥切长义同意了被派发到那座本丸的邀请。审神者是个温柔的女子，即使是在当时一起出阵时有些不愉快，却依然笑容开朗地欢迎了他的到来，而长船派的刀几乎都全部到齐了——他们欣喜地迎接着这位年纪颇小辈分也很低的小辈，山姥切长义几乎被他们团团围住，他相当有礼貌地冲那些长辈们问了好，不经意间他在人群的远处瞧见了一个熟悉的被单身影。

…烦躁。

山姥切长义和这个本丸的相处还算可以，虽说一开始由于说话不好听以及不太清楚一些禁忌闹了不愉快，但很快长船派的前辈们就已经颇含慈爱地替他道了歉，山姥切长义在觉得无措后倒也不再像之前一样，这也令不少人松了口气。  
但他依然拒绝对山姥切国广友好，就像是一个死结一样，山姥切长义无法开解、也不愿开解，他明知对方并非所谓“伪物”、却依然傲慢地喊着“伪物”，结的两端是人们百年歌颂的传闻、和两把相似的刀，没有人能解开。

而某次一同出阵时，他们不慎遇上了检非违使——这对于当时的长义几乎是致命的：他练度与部队相差得太远、即使其他人可能不会有事…但他却依然危险。一旁已经修行完的五虎退抬起手轻轻扯着对方的袖子示意他退后，然而身形魁梧得近乎扭曲的敌军已经持着枪突刺过来，山姥切长义的瞳孔不由收缩了一下，紧接着、仅仅是出于下意识的举动，他毫不犹豫地将身材娇小的短刀护在了臂弯之下，皮肉绽开的痛感席卷了他，但山姥切长义却无暇自顾，他再一次持刀对上了敌军。  
远处的山姥切国广剧烈地收缩了一下瞳孔。为了护着同伴、他也受了一些轻伤，而敌军还在不知死活地向这位看似无害的仿刀进攻，凛冽的杀意已然支配了山姥切国广，他举起刀，声音嘶哑而凶狠。

“我要让你为侮辱我是复制品这件事感到后悔！用命来赎！”

啊啊、还真是，大出风头啊。

山姥切长义心情复杂微妙地感慨着。他半躺在饱含灵力的修复池里，又一次回想起了那个画面…不得不说对方的台词也的确很令他在意，他头一次产生了一种“要不下次还是少说点伪物好了”的心态。他们一队人因为这次的事情都受了不轻的伤，除了被保护得很好只掉了个刀装的五虎退，每个人都被审神者赶紧手入再送到了修复池，手入的过程中，那位对他其实略有偏见的审神者语气温柔又歉疚地道。

“抱歉啊长义…是我出阵安排有问题，不然也不会害得你受这样的伤……”

“就算去怪指挥不好，也没什么用吧？”

“可是我害得你受了好重的伤哦QAQ”

“…你、你先别哭…喂！本身作为刀剑，出战受伤也只是因为实力不足吧？更何况那种痛——不值一提啦。”

“咦？莫非长义你还受过其他的伤吗？…啊，对了！这次还要多谢你保护退退了，一期一振刚刚似乎是想找你道谢呢。”

“…没什么好谢的。”

后面的谈话，也因为审神者一贯的东拉西扯而没了重点。期间山姥切国广也来了一次，他沉默地看着本科身上的划痕和伤痕，稍长的被单掩盖住了他的眼睛，山姥切长义不明白对方究竟在想什么，他也不想去明白。  
终于，修复的时间结束了。山姥切长义从修复池里站了起来，他抬起手轻触了一下身上本该有的伤口，但手入和修复将那种存在都已经抹杀掉了，甚至于那块肌理平和的皮肤柔软细腻得像是从未受伤一样，他又加重了一点力道，隐约的痛感这才细微地传到他的大脑，这就是…作为人身的付丧神啊。  
山姥切长义默默地传上了整整齐齐叠在一旁的红色运动衫——歌仙兼定几乎是一脸羞愧地捧着一摞红色的衣服跪坐在他面前，由于山姥切长义初来乍到也没多少件换洗衣服，再加上原来的衣服被不慎误洗了…可恶，他倒不是在意这个，只是为什么他要穿这个伪物的衣服啊！

“…本科。”

……啊啊啊，好烦啊！这个时候不老老实实缩在角落，干嘛非要过来…山姥切长义恼怒地瞪了一眼来者，没什么厌恶情绪只是单纯表示了一下不耐烦的神情令山姥切国广略微放松了一点，他的眼神坚定而执拗，静静地看着对面身穿红色的本科。

“搞什么…伪物，有事就说。”

“我有话同你讲、请你到我的部屋里来一趟。”

“…啧。”

抱着一种“我倒要看看你这小子想说什么”的情绪，山姥切长义跟随对方走着。路上遇到了不少前来慰问他的人，他们或明显或隐晦地表露着“我的天啊他俩怎么走在一起”“我们要不要去通知一下长船派的人”“这样不好吧”“他们不会打起来吧”的情绪，山姥切长义觉得有些头皮发麻，他又一次回想起了被整个长船派的祖辈们教训的那种感觉。  
…他不禁走快了一点。

“到了，请进吧。”

和其他人不同的是，山姥切国广是独自一间部屋的。他的兄弟堀川国广干脆地搬进了和泉守兼定的部屋，而山伏国广也据说是因为“这对小僧来说也是一种修行啊咔咔咔”这种理由住进了某间自己搭建的小屋…整个部屋都空荡荡的，除了必要品，山姥切长义只看了一个长相很迷的向日葵，还穿着和伪物君相似的被单。

“……噗。”

他没忍住笑了一声，轻快的声音绵绵软软地溢了出来，山姥切国广几乎是下意识地望向了对方——嘴角还未曾收回的笑容，这让山姥切长义看起来一点儿也不傲慢而不好接触了。山姥切国广看了一眼那盆小小的向日葵，抬起手轻扯了一下被单，耳根却烧了起来。

“咳、说吧，找我有什么事？”

“……本科。”

“？”

“你…对于疼痛，是不是……？”

山姥切国广的话说得吞吞吐吐的，他早就留意到、他的本科，不知为何对疼痛抱有着一种执拗的坚定，就仿佛只有这样才能确定自己是真实存在着的一样，虽然不曾有自伤的行为，但他也咨询过了本丸对医药方面比较熟悉的药研——据对方所说，虽然这对于刀剑来说不算是太严重的大事，但这种执着于痛感的情结很有可能会令本科在出阵时受到更严重的伤口，而且这对于心理状态也不好。  
…那怎么行呢。山姥切国广恍惚地想。他至今还记得，在聚乐第的时候，第一次见到对方——耀眼的、骄傲的、与自己完全不同的…他微妙地喜爱着对方这种骄傲，甚至于抱有着纵容的一种态度，他怪异无比地、贪慕着自己的本科。

“……突然问这种事情…你这家伙懂什么啊。”

“是、我很抱歉…但的确是真的吗？”

“……那又如何？说来说去都是我自己的事情吧，伪物。”

山姥切国广几乎不知道该如何将对话进行下去，总是这样、总是这样——他的本科，对他却尖锐得像一只刺猬一般，他感到一种苦涩蔓延在口里，于是他几乎不能自已地倾身扣住了对方的手腕。  
本科几乎被他紧紧地锁在了怀里，山姥切国广有着作为国广第一杰作的能力和实力，于是对方也的确没能挣脱开这个强制性的举动，他留意到本科面上一闪而过的仓皇。

“…喂！你要做什么…唔。”

山姥切长义睁大了眼睛，他惊愕地、不知所措地看着突然吻过来的人，唇瓣上的温热感提醒着他这并非是他的错觉，对方几乎是凶狠地顶开了他的唇舌，长驱直入地侵袭着他的口腔，他逐渐感到了一种脱氧感……真奇怪啊，作为刀剑的他们不需要氧气，但人身却能体会到脱氧的感觉。  
他的大脑几乎一片空白，这种经验太陌生了，也太奇怪了，他开始微弱地挣扎起来，却又被对方强硬的态度所击溃，而脱氧感还在持续地袭击着他，山姥切长义无法自控地溢出了一声呜咽。  
于是山姥切国广立刻清醒过来。在此之前他从未想过会吻自己的本科…即使他的确抱着一种微妙的爱恋，但这种冒犯也实在是太失礼了…他轻轻地松开了对方，默默地抬起手轻拍着对方的脊背。

“……呼、呼……你这家伙，你这家伙！！！到底想做什么……该死的伪物！”

“……抱歉，是我失控了。”

“哈？你在说什么啊…对自己的本科也能失控吗？真是下流的刀啊。”

“……”

山姥切长义恶狠狠地瞪着对面沉默不语的人。他的唇瓣还沾着亮晶晶的津液，饱受摧残的唇也变得略微肿起来，他顾不上这些，转而嘲讽地、刻薄地笑了起来，语气也十足尖锐。

“哈，真是…伪物。”

他一边说着，一边毫不犹豫地倾身凑近了一点，现在他们的距离又一次缩小到了危险的地步，山姥切长义用手撑着上半身，就像是驾临在对方身上一样。他的眼神戏谑而嘲弄，红肿的唇勾着玩味又骄矜的弧度。  
紧接着，他抬起手扣住了对方的脖颈。和刀身时完全不同的细腻触感，仿佛只要些微用力就可以撕扯断的生命…于是他又加重了一点力道，但对方依然眼神沉稳淡然地看着他，这让山姥切长义感觉到一种不快：又是这种莫名其妙的包容……该死。

“告诉我，你到底想对我…做什么？”

“……本科。”

山姥切国广的声音几乎全哑了。他在察觉到对方接近的一瞬间就不由自主地绷紧了身体，而对方这种捉摸不透的态度令他不受控地开始有了更加糟糕的念头，他就是这样一把迷恋着本科的刀……他死死地、专注地盯着面前的人，虔诚地道。

“我想操你。”

于是事情究竟是怎么发展起来的呢？或许是山姥切长义并不怎么抗拒的态度，或许是山姥切国广的迫切…他们在空荡荡的部屋里接起吻来，两具同样温热的人身交缠着，粗糙的指腹摩挲过柔软细滑的腰腹，若有若无的哭腔响了起来。  
山姥切长义搭在对方的肩上，他仰着头承受着来自伪物的吻，胸口却因为对方怜爱的触摸而不由自主地挺了起来，属于人身的肉欲快感催促着他，他甚至没察觉到自己已经大张着腿几乎要盘在对方的腰上。  
细密的、连串的吻又落在山姥切长义的胸膛上，他的肌肤白净细腻，刚化为人身而不曾有过任何纹理的肌肤敏感得可怕，浅粉色的乳首翘了起来，被山姥切国广轻吻啃咬着，尖锐的牙齿令娇小脆弱的乳首颤栗起来，而快感却又诚实地积累着。山姥切国广的手一路向下，然后他脱下了对方身上那件自己的裤子。下身的骤然一凉令山姥切长义本能地有些不适，他眯着水雾蒙蒙的双眼，微微地摆了摆腰。

“嘘…没事的。”

低沉的安抚贴在他的耳畔，山姥切国广脱下了对方最后一层保护。那新生的、从未接触过情事的器物颤颤巍巍地翘着，吐露着一些透明的清液，他抬起手轻轻地握住了那儿，带有茧子的指腹划过柱身。

“……哈、哈啊……！”

山姥切长义骤然爆发出了一声似抽泣似叹息的声音，太快了、太过了、难以适应的快感尖锐剧烈地袭击着他的大脑、他的全身，他的双手下意识收紧，修理得圆润的指甲紧紧扣入对方的肩膀肌肉。

但这还只是开始。山姥切国广几乎是用尽毕生所学地照顾着对方尚且青涩的性器，他另一只手扣在本科柔软的腰上，俯身啃咬着对方已经被他舐咬得通红的乳首，在察觉到对方愈发剧烈的呼吸后，他更是加重了爱抚的力度。  
山姥切长义几乎没法思考——性器被爱抚、胸口被舔舐的双重快感实在是磨人，他只能察觉到快感在疯狂地积累着，然后他开始剧烈喘息着，大腿根处的筋肉也跳动起来，他爆发出了一声绵长的哭喊。

“呜、啊…慢点……啊——”

黏滑的精液射了山姥切国广满手，这让山姥切长义几乎都有些不好意思起来，他的眼瞳还有着剧烈快感留下的恍惚，他张了张嘴，正打算说“可以了，不要继续了”时，他察觉到对方再一次吻了过来，于是他顺从地张开嘴接受了这个吻。  
山姥切国广轻抚过对方从未见光的腿根，那儿实在敏感得很，再加上对方正处于不应期，很快他感受到本科又一次细声地喘息起来，于是他探到了那处由于双腿大张和快感而微微张开的穴口。

“…哈、呜…慢着、你这小子、嗯啊…想做什么……”

“呼…正如我之前所说，想操你。”

山姥切国广分了下心，回答了这个问题。他的声音一向偏沉稳低哑，现下更是喑哑无比。他借着手指上的黏液，很快将一根手指探了进去。那里头湿热温软无比，紧紧地包围吸附着那根手指。山姥切国广也有些情迷意乱起来，在这场莫名其妙的性事里，他担任着引导者的身份，但本科实在是对他的吸引力太大——他不由得添入了第二根手指。  
被两根手指扩充的甬道顺着主人的呼吸收缩着，讨好地啃咬着体内的异物，山姥切长义本来还打算骂一下对方的不知好歹，此刻他又开始恍惚起来……他甚至不知道自己究竟是在挽留那两根手指，亦或是在拒绝。

“呜…啊、慢、慢点啊…太奇怪了……”

“…放松……没事的。”

山姥切国广将第三根手指也顺利地送了进去。体内酸涩的饱涨感令山姥切长义不由自主地流下了生理性的泪水，然后被对方吻去，他扭着腰抗拒着那种陌生的感觉，但却将异物吞入得更深。

“…呼、呼……抱歉，本科，我可能……”

山姥切长义在恍惚之中听到了这句，他甚至产生了一种“你这伪物终于有了点歉疚吗”的心态，紧接着，折磨了他许久的手指便退了出去，被扩展得张开的小穴甚至依依不舍地啃咬着对方的手指，而还不等他松了口气，一处明显更大的物事抵在了那窄小的穴口。

“…什、什么……慢点……！！不行的、会死的……！”

他惊惶起来，柔软的腰肢在对方手里爆发出剧烈的抖动，却依然没有挣开。山姥切长义能够感觉到对方那硕大的性器——滚烫、硬挺、蠢蠢欲动，他眼角又落下了不知是生理性还是心理性的泪水，无法自控地细声啜泣着。

“抱歉…本科，请你忍耐一下。”

“……哈啊——”

痛，仿佛要撕裂的痛感。那根明显过于大小的性器坚定地插入了狭小的甬道，一寸一寸送入了穴里。在这种不知是撕裂还是涨开的痛里，山姥切长义的又一次感受到了作为人身时才有的痛感……不同于受伤时的刺痛，这种细密的、却更加折磨人的痛令他清醒过来，他的眼角淌着泪，嘴角也沾着津液，他无法控制地剧烈喘息着，痛感——却更令他察觉到了自身的真实性，这种感知令他更加汹涌地落下眼泪。

“…不要哭……本科。”

“哈、那不是……嗯，哭！你这小子……懂什么啊……”

“……不，我能懂的。”

怎么会不懂呢？他是他的仿刀啊。在百年的历史里，他对他都有着从未曾断绝的憧憬，他是如此地恋慕着对方，山姥切国广怎么可能读不懂他的本科呢？他太清楚了…本科、却那么孤独地、沉睡了这么多年……在一片漆黑之中，被突然唤醒，然后骤然拥有了人身，却不得不……不得不来面对自己的仿刀啊……  
山姥切国广极尽温柔地吻着对方。唇舌交缠的濡湿水渍滑了下来，他们却无暇顾及，山姥切长义琉璃色的眼瞳更加晶莹，他几乎要哭了——

那是、多少年的孤寂啊，久到他都已经忘了他也曾深爱着曾经尚且是孩子的仿刀，久到他必须要以痛感来确认自己是真实存在的。

待到对方终于适应了体内的物事，山姥切国广终于开始小幅度地抽动起来，他开始探寻着对方体内那藏得极深的隐秘处。山姥切长义来不及再思考，他将笔挺的双腿紧紧地盘在对方结实的腰上，自后穴腾升而起的细小快感逐渐覆盖了之前的痛感，这种崭新的体验令他无意识地更加依赖起对方。

“啊、啊……！不要、那里不要……！”

他又一次带着哭腔地惊叫起来，太可恶了…身为自己的仿刀，不好好尊敬自己也就罢了…为什么在这种事情上面熟练得令他害怕啊…  
山姥切国广低下头亲了亲对方唇角，然后他将双手扣在对方饱满柔软的臀肉上，深吸了口气，大刀阔斧般整根没入再拔出。剧烈的顶送甚至磨平了甬道内的软肉，尝到快意的穴口自发地配合着收缩扩张起来。

“啊、太、太快了……停、停下……”

山姥切长义几乎是发出了甜腻的呻吟，他精致的眉随着对方大力的顶撞微微皱着，琉璃色的眼瞳水雾一片，微张的小口还带着湿漉漉的津液，他不知道自己被自己的仿刀欺负得艳色无边，而正在欺负他的仿刀呼吸一窒，然后毫不犹豫地更加猛烈地抽送起来。  
他硕大的性器将窄小的穴口撑得可怜巴巴，甬道的软肉甚至被挤得变了形，而在他某次无意擦过一处时，山姥切长义几乎是瞬间绷紧了浑身，小穴更是绞紧了体内那根肉刃，内壁殷切地吮吸着，山姥切国广也开始粗喘起来。

“啊、啊啊——太、太过……不要、不要了呜呜……”

山姥切长义哆哆嗦嗦地开始尖叫起来，他下身又一次射了出来，却只能射出一点儿可怜巴巴的清液。人身的快感实在是太过强烈，饱涨的感觉却又反而给了他另一种真实感、不是梦也不是幻觉，他确确实实地从漫长的黑夜里醒了过来。  
囊袋愈发快速地拍击在对方细腻的腿根肉上，那儿已然一片通红，山姥切国广咬着牙又狠又深地往里头挺送着，他俯下身再次用牙齿咬着那颤巍挺立的胸乳。

“长义、长义…”

“啊…呜、干、干嘛……不许这么喊我……呜！”

“我真的…呼，很仰慕你。”

话音刚落，山姥切国广窄腰狠狠地往前一送，抵在甬道深处那被他早就撞得柔软的肉壁上，积累了多天的精液悉数喷射出来，有些甚至由于装不下而顺着腿根缓缓流了下来。他不等对方回答，又一次地、虔诚无比地吻了他的本科。

“…哈、呼…会喜欢自己的本科，你果然就是个变态吧……”

“所以、请不要伤害自己了…你是真实存在的。”

山姥切国广并没有理会对方习惯性的嘲讽语调，他认真地抬起手，用指腹摩挲着对方脸颊处的泪痕，碧绿得如同宝石般的眼睛盛满了恋慕，他从未有如此直白而大胆的时刻…这让山姥切长义有些恍惚，依稀记起了第一次见到对方时的样子。  
小小的、和自己有点像、也不知道为什么披着个披风…虽然有些瑟缩内敛，但却的确是、坚定执着的孩子。  
他抬起手挡住眼睛，无声地笑了起来。

“……本科？”

“啰嗦。再吵就砍你了…我要睡觉了。”

“长义。”

“啊、啊，知道了，你真是……长大了之后既不可爱又不听话，啧，果然还是一把令人讨厌的仿刀。”

天阴阴暗暗的，夜色渐渐爬满了院墙，柔软的月光透着窗纱细微地洒了进来，屋子里是昏暗的、却令人觉得安心的。  
他俩相拥而眠了。

**Author's Note:**

> 临时起意突然想搞个被本，然后说一下我的理解吧……  
> 其实当时本科刚出的时候大家不是都说他嘴巴太不好听之类的吗，但是我一直是觉得，作为本科他也有着很痛苦的感受……怎么说呢，的确可能退治山姥和他没关系（如果按历史来说）可是作为本科的他不仅没有仿刀出名，甚至于他的出现是时政后面才发现的，大概就是那种孤独和恐惧被遗忘还有不真实的感受吧。  
> 然后，我仔细看了一眼对话那些的，感觉被被的确挺喜欢本科的……不是CP脑，他就对本科很纵容啊，你看像我原文那种，他真剑必杀那个台词都让本科吓到了（…）被被的确计较自己的出身，但是他只是一开始不自信，却绝对不可能讨厌自己的本科啊…相反，他其实是在无意识地吹他的本科吧（…）  
> 啊，一个下午爆肝写出来的，中途不知为啥无数次把国广打成长广，以后他俩有小孩就叫这个吧……疲惫。


End file.
